


Loose Hair?

by marichat_girl13



Series: The way reveals go... ft. Miraculous: [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I LIVE FOR THIS FIC, Identity Reveal, This was random, chat likes mari, lol, mari likes chat, relationship goals 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichat_girl13/pseuds/marichat_girl13
Summary: When Adrien imagines LB with her hair down, he really wasn't expecting Mari to look exactly like her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's me Mibi!  
> I'm back with an one-shot, that you should hopefully like, if not then I don't really care. I just wrote this after reading this comic on DeviantArt. But I added something extra :) So guys enjoy and here's the link if you need it. 
> 
> http://kaminekoshi.deviantart.com/art/Loose-hair-MLB-Comic-600893979
> 
> love mibi xx~

~ Adrien's POV ~

It's so boring here! I'm fed up of waiting for the teacher and Nino's doing his own thing. I wonder what Ladybug's doing. Oh, Ladybug! Her adorable freckles, her beautiful ocean blue eyes and her fierce attitude never ceases to amaze me. But I adore her pigtails. They're cute on her. I wonder what she would look like with her hair down. 

I think I'm having a heart attack, she looks too cute with her hair down.

Too fierce.

Too beautiful.

Too dreamy.

But also.. way too sexy.

I let out a dreamy sigh and I felt something on my shoulder.

"Dude?"

"Dude??" 

"DUDE!!!"

I jump at the sudden scream proudly given by Nino.

"What?" I ask.

"You seem to be more caught up in your thoughts today! Why?"

I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

He returns the smile.

"Tell me this, is it the girl who you like?"

"Uhhhhh.. yes?"

"Wow! You really are smitten with her."

I gave a soft laugh at that, he's right.

"But dude, seriously? Turn your dreamy level to about 2."

"Whatever!"

So I let the boredom of school take me away with only one person in mind with their hair down.

~ Later that evening | Chat's POV ~

Patrol is amazing and the only time I get to be free. I'm glad I'm Chat Noir or I'd be stuck in my house. I see Mari. I wonder where she is going. Well, better go see her.

"Hey Princess."

"Hey Chat!"

"Where are you going at this time of night?"

"Well, if you must know, I'm going home."

"Can a knight drop off his beloved Princess home?"

"Well.."

"Purrlease??"

She groaned just like LB would. She has nice freckles, though.

"Okay, but another pun and I'll skin you alive."

"Meow-ch! Princess, that's animal cruelty."

"You just made another pun but I'll let it slip."

"Okay Princess, hop on my back and let's go!"

The world looked beautiful as I ran to Mari's house. The Eiffel Tower was glowing. The moon beamed in the sky. Lights spread across the city making it glow lightly considering it was night. I finally reach Mari's balcony. I dropped her outside ready to go, when she stopped me and invited me inside. I couldn't refuse obviously. She's my princess. 

"Thanks for escorting me home, Chat Noir.

"No problem, princess~"

She let her hair down and stared into my eyes. She looked exactly like Ladybug when I imagined her.

...

...

...

WAIT, WHAT??!?

"Mari, uhhh.. you look cute with your hair down but can I add one thing?"

"Uhhh...sure?"

I looked around for a pen successfully finding one and drew LB's mask on her face.

"Hey, Chat! What are you doing?"

"Oh my god! You were right behind me!"

"What?"

"You sit right behind me in lycee!"

She looked in the mirror, finding that she had a mask drawn on her face. 

"Oh hell no!"

"My lady, I found you~"

"Well yeah you did but I wasn't expecting it to be like this!"

I looked at her, she's smirking.

"You said you sit behind me, right?"

"Yup."

She looked at me, shocked. 

"You-you s-sit behind m-me?"

"Adrien, you're Chat Noir?"

"Y-yeah, I-I am."

"Oh my god! The person that I love to pieces is Chat Noir! Just when I started to have feelings for you, I find out you're Adrien Agreste the person I have been crushing on since the beginning of 10th grade. Oh my god!! It's really you!"

"Yeah, my princess, it's me- Wait, you had feelings for me and Adrien??!!"

"Yeah, of course!"

"But I thought you hated me because of the gum incident."

"Really?"

"You were always stuttering and running away from me. That's why I thought you hated me!"

"Truth is, I had a really strong crush on you that made me awkward."

"Wow! I wasn't expecting that!"

"I have one question though."

"What is it?"

"Are you disappointed knowing its me?"

"No, not at all! What about you?"

"Why would I be disappointed? You're the love of my life."

"Then, my lady, I have another question to ask."

"What?"

"Will you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, be my girlfurrend?"

"Was that a pun?"

"You know it is."

"Then, no!"

"My lady, please!"

"I was just teasing, Chaton. Yes, yes I'll be your girlfurrend as long as you'll be my boyfurrend."

"Of course, my lady!"

Wait, what did she say? _Girlfurrend and boyfurrend._

She punned.

She actually punned.

"My lady, you punned!"

She laughed and it felt like music to my ears. A question suddenly came across my mind.

"How will we explain this to Alya and Nino?" 

She thought about it but said something else.

"How will we explain this to Chloe?"

I groaned and she laughed. We have no idea what's in for us.

"We should just say you confessed to me and we got together and made out."

She looked at him for a second then laughed.

"That is the most purrfect answer I have heard in my entire life!"

"You just punned again!"

"What can I say? You're rubbing off on me!"

"Haha."

"Hey Chat, I just realised that there's one thing we haven't done yet that's in our story."

"What?"

"The making out part!"

"Well, I'm ahead of you on that!"

"Plagg, claws in!"

So there they were making out on the chaise. Kissing wildly with Mari on Adrien's lap and he started to leave hickeys on her neck. She moaned as he left marks on her. 

...

Neither of them seemed to notice that Tikki and Plagg were taking pictures and saving it as Adrien and Mari's screensaver.

~ The End ~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My other fic 'It was you all along?' will be updated soon for those of you who read it.
> 
> hoped you liked the oneshot!


End file.
